happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penventure Time/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-fifth episode of Happy Peep "Penventure Time". Plot (After leaving off to Cotton Candy Forest, meanwhile back at Boss Skua's Ice Castle) *Boss Skua: Gosh, i am tired of Mumble destroying everything. *Dino: What will we do? *Boss Skua: I will figure out something for his revenge. *Bill: Oh, i think you should- *Boss Skua: Shut up you tiny krill. *Will: But? *Boss Skua: No worries Will. *Will: Hey. *Bill: You're dealing with that. *Boss Skua: Blah, blah, i do whatever i want. *Brokebeak: Boss Skua, you have a visitor coming in. *Boss Skua: What is it. *Brokebeak: Princess Gloria Bubblegum want to see you. *Boss Skua: Gloria. *Gloria: Boss Skua, my candy kingdom is gone and destroyed by Darksmoke. *Boss Skua: Darksmoke! That must be him. *Gloria: To make anyone better. What will we do? *Boss Skua: I know, what you're talking about. I will show you something. Follow me. (In the ice room) *Gloria: Wow. *Boss Skua: This is the beautiful ice room you ever went. *flies with Gloria and sings* Let me show you something special. I can introduce your parts to something new. Every moment now is... special. Just as long as I am spending it with you... you and you and you. (After a large crowd of ice elephant seals marching, Boss Skua on tape started to sing) There is so much beauty in this land of ice. The air is cold, but my feelings feel so warm and nice. (Both are heading to the Ice of Hope) *Both: Every turn and spin Will remind us where we've been. Will remind us when we found something special. Will remind us when we found something special. (When the song end, they arrived at the ice of hope) *Gloria: Wow. *Boss Skua: Yo filpper girl, this place is just for you. *Gloria: Thanks, Mumble would like it here. *Boss Skua: Well, not. He's lost right now. *Gloria: Oh, where can we find him? *Boss Skua: Never, he's lost somewhere around Cotton Candy Forest. *Gloria: Okay. (Meanwhile at Cotton Candy Forest) *Mumble: Alright, we are here! *Ramón: Hey amigo! Lumpy Space is close! *Montay: That's a cloud, the portal must be here somewhere. *Ramón: We can do it together. *Montay: OKAY! *Ramón: And- *Mumble: Ramón! *Ramón: Sorry. *Montay: My friends are at Lumpy Space. They may be here somewhere. *Erik: This place smell like cotton candy. *Mumble: Because, it so tasty like Wildberry Kingdom. *Erik: What are we gonna do? *Montay: Come on, i know the way. (In the path) *Montay: Now, i will find the portal to Lumpy Space. *Ramón: Alright amigo, we will make it very soon. *Montay: Save the world and we did it. *Erik: Alright. *Mumble: Cool. *Ramón: That's it. We are finding the portal. *Montay: To Royal Tart Path! (In Royal Tart Path) *Candy Penguin #1: *walking* Shall I hold that for you, sir? *Candy Penguin #2: Sure. *Royal Tart Path Guard: We are chinstrap penguins, let's all move it. *Mumble: Wow, this place is beautiful. *Ramón: Now Lady Carmenguin is not here to see me with all of that kissing. *Montay: Come on, we are almost to Lump Space. *Mumble: I fell bad for Candy Kingdom being destroyed. *Erik: I know right. *Montay: The portal to Lumpy Space may be here somewhere. *Ramón: We will almost make it. *Mumble: Come on, we are close. (They arrived at the portal room where a portal to Lumpy Space was opening up) *Mumble: That's it. *Ramón: We found it. *Montay: That what's Lumpy Space look like. *Mumble: Okay, let's go. (They enter the portal to Lumpy Space as they arrived there with the clouds floating) *Mumble: Wow. *Montay: What is this place? *Ramón: Here we are. Lumpy Space. *Mumble: At last! *Erik: Come on, we should meet a lot of people over there. *Mumble: All we have to do is jump on the clouds. *Ramón: Let's do it. (Mumble, Ramón, Erik and Montay jump over to the clouds and arrived at the colony with adelie penguins in a Cape Adare-like land) *Montay: My home! You found it! Angelo treated me as a guard since i was stuck for three days. *Erik: It's okay, they won't hurt you as long you can get here. (They met the Lumpy Space People who are actually adelie penguins) *Montay: Hey there. *Carlos: Hey Montay, trying to bother us? *Montay: No. *Blazer: Come on, look around somewhere. Do whatever you want. *Montay: I would. *Mumble: Wow, this is a great place. *Montay: I will love it here. *Cho Cho: Hello everyone! I am Cho Cho, the ruler and queen of Lumpy Space! *Montay: Choey! You're here! *Cho Cho: So Montay, you have returned. *Mumble: I brought him back here like an hour ago. *Cho Cho: Okay. *Ramón: This should be great. *Cho Cho: We must stop Darksmoke. He is located around the Fire Kingdom. *Mumble: The Fire Kingdom? *Cho Cho: You would not go there. Many monsters in the Fire Kingdom live here. Many people died here after trying to defeat Darksmoke. He also stole your father. *Mumble: What?!? Memphis?! *Cho Cho: Darksmoke destroyed Penguin-Land while you were gone. *Mumble: What? This is terrible. *Dylan: I know Mumble, it can sometimes happen when you need to defeat a villain or something. *Ting-Ting: You can do it. It's up to you. *Montay: I will defeat Darksmoke. He will die today at Fire Kingdom. *Cho Cho: Thanks for everything. I will help you join with you. *Sven: Also, be careful for rocks falling and also lava. *Lovelace: As the guru speaks, you have to destroy every dark cloud here. Someone rules here. *Mumble: This land? *Lovelace: No, the Fire Kingdom. *Mumble: So, we are going to stop Darksmoke. *Montay: Everyone, stay safe. We will safe Memphis and stop Darksmoke. *Mumble: Come on, another portal is here somewhere. *Erik: LET'S GO! *Montay: Alright. Bye everyone. I will kill the dark monster Darksmoke. *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: Let's go. (Meanwhile at Castle Angelo) *Angelo: So boys, what can i do for you? *Estefan: Did you check on Montay before he escaped? *Enrique: I know now that Mumble has took him. *Angelo: What? *Raphael: It's true. *Amigos: So, what do you have to say for yourself? *Elian: It is right? *Estevan: Or something that you hate? *Angelo: Well, i don't care. *Estefan: Or how about that he went out to eat. *Angelo: UNACCEPTABLE! (Back at Lumpy Space) *Montay: Alright! We are going after your father. *Mumble: I hope, i can save my father now. (The huge portal opens from the citadels, forcing them to go to another portal) *Cho Cho: No! This a nightmare! *Mumble: Be careful! Darksmoke caused a lot of trouble. *Ramón: Mumble, *flew into the portal* Help Me! *Mumble: Ramón! (Mumble, Erik, Montay and Cho Cho jump into the citadel portal to save Ramón. They arrived at a unknown dimension, where the Citadel Guardian, a emperor penguin is being frozen there.) *Ramón: Helo? What is this place amigos? *Mumble: I don't know. Many monsters die in here. *Erik: This is so boring. *Montay: No it's not. I never seen this place that is shaped as a ice cube. (Underwater from the ice, Ice Claw is living here) *Mumble: There is a leopard seal and DADDY! *Mumble immediately jumps towards his father. The rest of the penguins created a slide and slides with Mumble into the crystal cage with his father inside and falls onto the floor of the pillar.* Aah! *The Penguins look up at Mumble's father, Memphis silently. The take then zooms in on Mumble. Then it zooms in on his caged father.* All locked up in there. D-Do you think maybe he's a criminal too? (The camera view moves to a figure inside one of the crystal shards.) *Montay: *He walks towards Mumble who is still on the floor.* Well, it had crossed my mind. *Erik: *He groans while slapping his head across his face, then gets up from the floor.* Jeez, man! Now I wish I hadn't said all that stuff before. Now my heart feels yellow and green. *He makes an angry sound while clenching his fists in the air, then he exhales.* Maybe we shouldn't even have come here—waah!? *Montay is beside Mumble's dad while blowing on it. Black fire is melting the crystal cells and pillars.* Montay, what did you do? *Ramón: Oh no! Black fire! *Cho Cho: It's like the one from the Fire Kingdom! *Montay: It wasn't me! It came from up there! (Mumble looks up to see The Lich (a king penguin)'s crystal cell fully gray and spreading his grayness and black fire to other cells with prisoners that are gray and have escaped or are still in their cells. The prison is being destroyed by this. Mumble is shocked by this.) *Mumble: *referring to The Lich* He's melting the crystal all up! *It zooms in on the Lich than other prisoners as Mumble talks.* Breaking arctic foxes out left and right. Turning arctic foxes gray. Did he trick us again? I think he did. *Memphis: Mumble! It's you! *Erik: Grandpa, i thought you were dead. (A portal was opening up as the crystals were about to break) *Mumble: MEMPHIS! *Memphis: Mumble! *Mumble: No! (Mumble holds Memphis fin when Ice Claw appeared to attack the penguins, making Memphis going to the portal) *Mumble: MEMPHIS! *Memphis: Mumble! *Montay: Wait! The portal is Penguin Hell! *Erik: No, that's the Fire Kingdom. *Cho Cho: And there's Ice Claw! *Ice Claw: AH ha! I am one of the prisoners. I will eat you all. *Mumble: I can't let Memphis die in the lava! *Erik: Come on, let's do something! (The penguins jump into the portal to enter the Fire Kingdom as Ice Claw chases them) *Mumble: Don't worry dad, i will save you! (Everyone entered the Fire Kingdom when the crystals are falling in the lava as the Citadel Guardian escaped his crystal cell. Memphis jumped out of the crystal and landed with the penguins with Ice Claw falling into the lava) *Mumble: God damned. *Ramón: This is it. The Fire Kingdom. (Darksmoke was flying into the mountains) *Mumble: That's him! *Memphis: Oh thank you guys for saving me. *Mumble: I knew you were gonna die. *Ramón: We made it. But now, we are in the last world. *Erik: The Fire Kingdom has creepy stuff in it. *Mumble: Let's go. We will stop Darksmoke for good. *Montay: We will go all together. (In the cave of the Fire Kingdom, many emperor penguins are living here with the Flame Princess) *Mumble: Alright, i wonder what is this place about. (The flame arctic wolves spyed and growled at the penguins) *Montay: We will do it for good. *Erik: Oh no. We are trapped! (One of the flame guards trapped the penguins while the Flame Princess walked towards the group) *Montay: Who are you? *Light: My name is Light the Flame Princess. *Mumble: What? Light, why are you joining with Darksmoke? *Light: Even i have the power to kill you. We would suck up your blood. *Cho Cho: We need your help. Darksmoke will destroy all of the people of Ooo. *Light: Ooo, why would you say that? *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, you are the most beautiful lady i had ever seen. *Light: What? *Ramón: Now, there is something i can show you. *playing with his guitar and singing* Oh, Flame Princess, I think you're rad. I really wanna kiss you, Right in front of your dad. Cause I think you're great,'' I wanna be your mate, or maybe go on a date. 'Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body, Like there's a fire inside my heart. It's like this fire is gonna consume me, If I keep waiting for this thing to start. Ohh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside, I feel all warmed up inside, I feel all warmed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide. (Darksmoke appeared, planning on killing Mumble) *Mumble: Oh no! *Darksmoke: Oh Mumble, you again? It been like a hour to fight you again. *Mumble: You had killed everyone around the Land of Ooo. *Memphis: You also put me in a prison cell. *Flame King: Light, stay out of this! *Light: Dad. *Flame King: LET ME KILL HIM! (The Flame King jump over to Darksmoke and try hitting him with his fire balls) *Darksmoke: You monster. *used his dark beam on Flame King* (The rest of the cave got destroyed, following the death of Flame King) *Darksmoke: Mumble! You are next! *Mumble: No! Get away! You destroy us all! *Light: Dad! *Flame Guard #1: He's dead. Our king is dead. *Flame Guard #2: There is nothing that we can do about it. *Montay: We have to stop him. *Mumble: Come on, we don't have time. (The heroes begin to fight againist Darksmoke) *Montay: Okay Darksmoke, you are going down! *hit Darksmoke's belly* *Darksmoke: You fool! You have no taste! *Mumble: I will kill you for this. (Darksmoke created a group of dark clouds in order to stop the flame guards) *Darksmoke: ATTACK! *Ramón: What the hell are we gonna do? *Mumble: We can't defeat him. The end is near! *Montay: No, if those monsters won't defeat him, we will have to do it on our own. *Memphis: I bet, we can. *Mumble: Hey Darksmoke, you are going down! *Darksmoke: What? *Montay: Yeah, you! You will die by the fins of us! *Darksmoke: Now, i'm MAD THAN EVER! *Cho Cho: Come on, we can defeat him easily. (The flame citizens were defeating the dark clouds as Mary arrives to kill the dark clouds off) *Mary: Don't worry guys i killed them now. *Light: Mary, you did it. *Mary: I know, i did. (Back at the final battle) *Darksmoke: You have a chance of stopping me? *Montay: No, you own it as your fault. *Erik: Do we need to say it again? *Darksmoke: FORGET EVERYTHING! *Ramón: We always hated about you. You scream like a two year old. *Darksmoke: I don't! Antarctica and The Land of Ooo will all be destroyed by me! *Mumble: Then, you're in dead meat then. *Darksmoke: What? *Mumble: DEAD MEAT! *Ramón: Yeah! We hate you all. Worse than the universe hates you. *Mumble: *hold up his sword* So? Any last words? *Darksmoke: Don't even think about it. *Mumble: That's it. (Mumble slides Darksmoke in half by sending him fall into the lava) *Mumble: We did it! (The rest of the flame citizens cheered after Darksmoke is dead) *Memphis: We did it. We finally did it. *Mumble: Oh dad. You are the best. *Ramón: No more monsters around. We can celebrate what ever we want do. *Mary: Everything was done wrong. *Mumble: We can restored everything back to normal. *Erik: The raddar with my fins say that Darksmoke is finally dead. *Montay: I know that. *Light: Our king is dead. He will be missed. *Mumble: I know Light, i will visit this place someday. *Cho Cho: You guys are lucky for it. *Mumble: Okay, let's party! '''TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE EPISODE Next: Penventure Time/Epilogue Previous: Penventure Time/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep